Pokemon Black and White Challenges
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Keenan, a beginning Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town, has just started off on his Pokemon journey. Joining him on his journey are his two Pokemon, his starter Oshawott, and a Zorua that he met not long after starting his journey. A new journey has started for our new hero. Accepting one male rival OC
1. OC Info

Keenan, a beginning Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town, has just started off on his Pokemon journey. He aims to compete in the Unova League, and to do that, he'll have to win eight Gym Badges in order to qualify. Joining him on his journey are his two Pokemon, his starter Oshawott, and a Zoura that he met not long after starting his journey. A new journey has started for our new hero.

**This wouldn't fit in the summary, so I had to move it here. This is just to remind me to get started on another idea I had. I will be needing at the very least four OC's. Two traveling companions and two rivals, each male and female, and they will only be accepted by review. Before submitting an OC, look in the reviews first, and if it already has the required OC's, then that means I will no longer be needing reviews for the moment. This is so I won't be overwhelmed by receiving too many OC's then I had planned for.**

**Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Age: 10-13**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**History: No sad pasts involving death or a disappearing family member**

**Goal: **

**Role: Either Traveling Companion or Rival**

**What Pokemon they have: Up to two for traveling companions, and three or four for rivals**

**Battle Style:**

**Extra:**

**If you have any ideas for the fic, them PM me. Happy Holidays!**


	2. A Determined New Trainer

**So I finally got chapter one up, and a lot faster than my other fics too, that's a first. So here's what I want to say. I ****appreciate everyone for submitting an entry, but I've made my decision on the traveling companions. The companions will be Bubblegum . Panda, and thefallenangel . beautynight's OC's. However, if the authors are okay with it, then I'll use Kari Avalon's OC as Keenan's main female rival, and include Auar44 and Coli Chibi's OC's as secondary character's/rival, but I am still in need of a main male rival. Below is the format for the fic, along with a bio of my OC Keenan.**

**Name: Keenan Amano**

**Hometown: Nuvema Town**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: He has short black hair, eden green eyes, and pale skin. He wears a brown jacket, a white shirt with a yellow design on it, black pants with red lining, and red sneakers. His brown fedora hat that he wore on his head, covers part of his hair.**

**Personality: Keenan is a determined trainer willing to take on any ****challenge, though can be a little gullible when he's in a rush, making him an easy target for Zorua. He's also an optimist, always looking on the bright side of things and trying to see the good in people unless it's clear to him he can't get a long with them. Keenan loves his Pokemon and does whatever he can to bring out their full potential. **

**Talents: Quick reflexes, very observant when focused, can bring out a Pokemon's true power, and can befriend most people he meet's on his journey.**

**Flaws: Gullible, bad sense of direction, and rushes into a battle without thinking.**

**History: Keenan grew up in Nuvema Town, along his older sister Mami. His dad works at a Trainer's School in Unova, while is mom works at a cafe she runs. His older sister Mami is a former Pokemon Trainer, who came in the Best Four in the last Unova League with her Leipard. He often get's along well with some of the wild Pokemon that roam around woods, which ****further's his dream of going out on a Pokemon Journey sometime.**

**Goal: To become a Pokemon Master by winning the Unova League.**

**Role: Main Character.**

**What Pokemon they have: Oshawott, Zorua.**

**Battle Style: Keenan often rushes into a battle without thinking, though once he starts using his brain he can come up with a surefire plan for victory. He uses ****unorthodox tactics that are really effective, with the more pumped up he is the more intense the battle becomes. He prefers to not attack an opponent while there down, instead letting them recover so they can all enjoy the battle.**

**Extra: Whenever Keenan see's there is a problem, he always takes matters into his own hands to help out, ****despite several protests to stay out it.  
**

**There's his info folks, and now let's get on with chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, otherwise the first Black and White opening would have been better, and I wouldn't have to worry about getting sued.**

* * *

**Narrator: In the far off region of Unova, lies a number of Pokemon that can't be found anywhere else. Some with the ability to change forms at will, some that be considered rare in most areas, and some that posses unique abilities. It's a job of a Pokemon Trainer to catch a number of these creatures, and befriend them. Some use them to compete in Pokemon tournaments, while other's usually keep them around as pet's. But there also exist Pokemon that will at times, disobey it's trainer, or just make things difficult for their trainer just for their own amusement. And this just happens to be one of those times on a nice sunny day...**

"Hey Zorua, where'r you going?" A young boy asked. He has short black hair, eden green eyes, and pale skin. Next tom him was a bipedal otter, with a blue body, white round head and arms, a brown nose, black eyes, a blue tail, and a scalchop on it's stomach.

They were following a slate-gray fox with a black coat of fur, a red tuff of hair, sea foam green eyes, red paws, and red dots above his eyes. The fox was jumping through tree to tree, with a smirk on it's face.

"Zorua! Come back right now!" The brown haired boy demanded.

"Osha!" The otter said beside him.

Zorua stopped and turned around, snickering at them, showing of it's fang teeth and wagging it's tail.

"We have you now!" The boy said, still running towards Zorua. "Oshawott, use Water Gun to-!" Before he could finish the command, both he and his Oshawott fell into a small pond that was conveniently placed in-between them and the tree Zoura was on.

Zorua laughed at it's trainer's misfortune for not noticing the pond in front of him and his started Pokemon. Although the pond wasn't deep, it still manage to soak the trainer and his Oshawott. His brown jacket, a white shirt with a yellow design on it, black pants with red lining, and red sneakers were now soaking wet. The only part of his clothing that managed to stay dry was his brown fedora hat that he wore on his head, which covered part of his hair.

The boy heard Zorua's laughter and growled at it. "Ahhhh! You are such a pain!" He wailed, raising his arms up in the air in annoyance. "Why do you continue to do this when your suppose to be my Pokemon?! Your suppose to listen to me, not torment me!"

"Oshawott, Osha!" His Oshawott said, mirroring it's trainers actions.

"Arf Arf!" Zorua said, before continuing it's unauthorized tree hopping.

"Just great. It's ran off again." The boy sighed, getting out of the pond.

"Osha, Oshawott?" Oshawott asked, presumably asking what they're going to do about Zorua. It too got out of the pond and stood beside it's trainer.

"We'll just leave it be for now. Zorua always comes back after it's done exploring. Right now, we gotta find some place to rest while my clothes dry off." The boy said, walking in his wet clothes.

* * *

**_(Keenan is walking down a dirt road, with Zorua on his shoulder, Tessa on his left, holding her Gothita, and Keith on his right)  
_****_It's always hard,  
When the journey begins.  
Hard to find your way  
Hard to make new friends.  
(Keenan is now standing in the middle of an arena with a determined look on his face)  
But there's nothing you can't do  
(Keenan is then shown squaring off against his rival)  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
(Keenan's battling with Oshawott and Zorua)  
It's not always black and white  
(Tessa and Keith's Pokemon Gothita and Cubchoo are shown battling)  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
(Kennan throws a Poke Ball)  
It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.  
Let the journey begin,  
(The main characters, appear with all of their current Pokemon out, and the rivals in the background, under the title of the fic)  
Pokémon!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Determine New Trainer! **

**Narrator:** **This here is Keenan, who had just started his journey from Nuvema Town. He's on his way to becomeing a Pokemon Master by entering the Unova League, which requires him to win eight Gym Badges from any of the regions Gym Leaders. His first stop is Accumula Town, where he will make his way towards Striaton City to compete for his first Gym Badge. However, his Gym Battle will have to wait, for another of his Zoura's antics have put him behind ****schedule again.**

"I swear, that Pokemon only exists just to bug me." Keenan said, warming up in front of a fire he started to dry his clothes, which he still kept on. He and his Pokemon managed to find a small clearing nearby a river where they could rest up.

"Oshawott." The Sea Otter Pokemon said, placing it's paw on it's trainers back.

"I just don't understand why it won't listen to me." Keenan continued, a sour look on his face, before it changed to one of determination in an instant. "But I can't let it's tricks bring me down. With or without Zorua, I'm gonna win the Unova League, and face off against the Champion and the Elite Four!" He said, raising a fist.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said, once again mirroring it's trainer's actions.

"You sure seem confident if you think you'll be able to defeat those guys." A male voice spoke. Keenan and Oshawott looked across the river and saw a person few years older than him. He had brown hair with matching brown eyes, a red jacket, with the elbows black, and a black trim. Underneath it was a black hoodie, along with blue jeans, and red sneakers with black pattern on them. A blue beanie, black gloves, and satchel slung over his left shoulder completed his outfit. Keenan noticed that on the front of his beanie was the top half of a Poke-Ball, colored red, while the bottom half, colored white, was on the front of his hoodie pocket.

"So what if I am?" Kennan said, standing up to face this stranger.

"I'm just saying that a beginner Pokemon Trainer like yourself should be more focused on defeating opponents that you actually stand a chance against before you can even dream of beating the Elite Four." The youth said.

"How did you know I was justing starting out?"

"It's kinda obvious with the way your acting." The stranger smirk, before taking a step back. With a powerful jump, he leapt over the riverbed (it's a pretty short distance from one end to the other) and landed right in front of the young trainer and Pokemon. "By the way, my name is Kai. So you mind telling me why your so wet?" He asked, referring to Keenan's wet clothes.

Keenan went on to explain on how his Zorua got out of it's Poke-Ball and ran off, up to when he fell into the pond. Kai was in hysterics when he heard that.

"I can't believe you didn't see that right in front of you!" He said, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" Keenan shouted, blushing from embarrassment.

"But still, ya gotta hand it to Zorua. No wonder they're called the Tricky Fox Pokemon. But it makes me wonder why it would just run off like that." Kai said, rubbing a gloved hand under his chin.

Keenan sighed. "I don't know. That Zorua used to be a wild Pokemon back in Nuvema Town."

"Hmm?" Obviously this caught Kai's interest when he heard that, and motioned Keenan to continue.

"You see, a few months ago, Zorua appeared in our town. Of course naturally most of the Pokemon Trainers that were hanging around tried to catch it, but Zorua was just too tricky to catch." Keenan explained, with several flashbacks showing Zorua striding into Nuvema Town, several trainers trying to catch it, and Zorua avoiding them each time.

"After awhile, me and my friends caught Zorua when it was eating some berries in my mom's garden, but after realizing that it wasn't causing any trouble, we became good friends with it. Eventually, Professor Juniper declared that no one was to catch Zorua under any circumstances..." Keenan continued, with several more flashbacks showing it in his mother's garden, him and his friends chasing after it, and everyone laughing after getting worn out.

"...And since then, we've all became really good friends with it. Then yesterday, as I started my new journey..."

Flashback: One day earlier in Nuvema Town

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for everything Professor Juniper." Keenan thank a women wearing a white lab coat over a white blouse, with a green skirt and white shoes. He has green eyes, red diamond earrings, and brown hair in a swirl style.

"My pleasure Keenan, and good luck on your journey." Professor Juniper said, with a charming smile.

"You can count on that, and I'll take really good care of Oshawott." Keenan said, with his grey backpack slung over his right shoulder. He was about to start his first Pokemon journey, when suddenly another Professor Juniper appeared by the first, waving to him. Kennan was a little freaked out by this, despite knowing who it was Zorua. The professor took notice of this too.

"Ah, there you are Zorua. I was wondering if you were going to show." She said the the double. The fake laughed in an inhuman fashion, before performing a backflip, before being engulfed by a purple glow, and transforming back into Zorua.

"Arf, Arf!" It said, running onto Kennan's shoulder.

"Hey Zorua. Here to see me off?" Keenan asked the Tricky Fox Pokemon, who shook it's head. "Huh, your not?"

"I think Zorua want's to come with you on your travels Keenan." Professor Juniper said, walking up to him. "I believe it's grown really fond of you, and would like to spend more time around you." She theorized.

"That true Zorua?" Keenan asked. It nodded it's head excitedly before jumping down. Keenan smiled, and took out one of the five Poke Balls Professor Juniper had given him. "Alright then, if that's what you want, then welcome aboard. Poke Ball Go!" He said, throwing the spherical object at his soon-to-be Pokemon. It was red on the top, white on the bottom, and had a white button in the middle. The ball hit Zorua, before converting it into red energy. The ball shook a few times before a clicking sound was heard. Keenan picked up the Poke Ball and raised it high in the air. "I just caught my first Pokemon!" He shouted, excitement in his voice, with Professor Juniper looking on happily.

Flashback Ends

"Well that makes sense as to why an amateur like you has a rare Pokemon like that." Kai said, nodding his head, but getting Keenan furious at the "amateur" comment. "But that still doesn't explain why it won't listen to you."

"Believe me, I've been trying to figure that out since yesterday, but have come up with nothing so far." Keenan said, his shoulders slumping. "It usually just makes me chase it around for awhile, explores a little, then comes back."

"Well at least it still returns to you when all is set and done. It might have something to do with it's level perhaps."

"It's level?"

"Oshawott?"

"Right. Pokemon of a higher level tend to disobey there trainers unless they prove to themselves to them and gain their respect. Tell me, what level is your Zorua at?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure. The thing is, I haven't been in battle yet, so I don't really know how strong either Zorua or Oshawott are." Keenan admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh really? Then why don't you and I have a little battle then. What do you say to that?" Kai asked, standing up and letting his tall size show.

"I'd say your on."Keenan replied, also standing, his clothes somehow dry.

"Great, but before we begin, I'd recommend looking up your Oshawott to see what moves it has." Kai suggested, distancing himself from Keenan so they'll have enough room for the battle.

"Oh right." Keenan reached into his pocket and pulled out a black rectangular device with a small screen on top with a scroll dial in the middle, with a red Poke Ball on the front. He pointed it at Oshawott, and it flipped open, showing a picture of Oshawott from different viewing angles, except for the back:

_Keenan's Pokedex: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach._

"Alright, Oshawott's level is the basic starter level, but it knows some pretty good moves." Keenan mumbled to himself, looking over Oshawott's information. He put the Pokedex in his pocket, and focused on his opponent. "Okay, we're ready."

"Osha!" Oshawott said, getting into a battle stance.

Up in a nearby tree, Zorua had just returned, when it saw that's it's trainer and Oshawott were about to have their first battle. It decided to watch the battle, laying down in the tree and making itself comfy.

"Then I'll use this Pokemon. Go Joltik!" Kai said, throwing a Poke Ball in front of him. A flash of blue light brought out a small yellow, furry mite-like Pokémon. It has blue eyes, two of which are occeli. It also has two face-down points for a mouth, and it's four limbs are tipped with blue. Keenan brought out his Pokedex once again, and scanned the Joltik:

_Keenan's Pokedex: Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch._

"An Electric-Type. This isn't gonna be easy." Keenan said.

"Most battles never are. Now I'll let you have the first move." Kai offered a bit smugly.

(Cue Pokemon Black and White Battle Music from the anime)

"Your gonna regret that." Keenan said. "Oshawott, start things off by using Water Gun!" Keenan ordered.

"Oshawottttt! The Sea Otter Pokemon said, before firing a stream of water at the opponent.

"Joltik, dodge then use Thunderbolt!" Kai commanded to his Pokemon.

"Jol!" It said. Due to it's small size, Joltik was able to evade the Water Gun with ease.

"Whoa, it's fast!" Keenan said, surprised at Joltik's speed.

"Osha!" Oshawott said, equally surprised.

"Joltikkkkk!" Joltik said, releasing a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body. The attack hit oshawott dead on, dealing some heavy damage.

"Oshawott, oh no!"

"Instead of being impressed by the opponent's techniques, you should be more focused on your own." Kai said in a know it all way.

"We're not done yet! Oshawott, Tackle attack, let's go!"

"Osha!" Oshawott charged head on at the tiny Electric-Type.

"Attach yourself to Oshawott's back, then use Leach Life." Kai said calmly. His Joltik obeyed, and at the last second jumped high into the air to avoid the incoming Tackle, before latching itself onto Oshawott's back. It then started to bite it.

"Oshawott!" It cried in pain, struggling to remove the Attaching Pokemon from it's back.

"Oshawott, hang in their and try to shake it off." Keenan said, knowing full well that Leach Life can absorb an opponent's strength.

"It's no use. You can't shake Joltik off that easily." Kai said confidently before he issued another command. "Now Joltik, use Thunderbolt again!"

This time, Joltik's body became surrounded in yellow electricity, before it fired a beam right at Oshawott's back and causing it even more pain.

"Arf!" Zorua said, jumping to it's feet at how much damage Oshawott is taking from the attack.

"I'm afraid this is where our battle ends." Kai said, a little disappointed. "A real pity though. I would have liked to see if you had any promising skills, but I suppose that's to be expected, given the type advantage and the fact your still a rookie.

Zorua looked as if it was gonna jump into the battle at any minute, before Keenan spoke again.

"This battle is not over yet!" He said with determination, shocking both Kai and Zorua more than an Electric attack. "Because we won't let out first battle end like this. Oshawott, aim your Water Gun directly above you!"

"Arf?"

"Directly above it? Just what is he planning?"

"Oshaaaawott!" It said, fighting back the damage it was receiving long enough to fire another stream of water above it. The water hung up in the air for a second before gravity took it's effect, falling right over Oshawott...and Joltik.

The water came down hard on Oshawott, but it made no difference to the Sea Otter Pokemon, while Joltik on the other hand got washed away by the attack, sliding before it's trainer, though still able to fight.

"That was an unusual move, but no matter. Time we wrap this up with Electroweb Joltik!" Kai said.

"Joltik!" The Attaching Pokemon obeyed, with sparks of yellow electricity appearing in between it's mandibles. Joltik then fires it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air. As it flies through the air, the tip opens up and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity heading straight for Oshawott.

"Oshawott, we have have to counter it now!" Keenan shouted, hoping for a plan on how to do so.

"Osha!" Oshawott nodded, ready to fire off another Water Gun, when it noticed that it's scalchop was glowing brightly. Instinctually grabbing it, a light blue aura appears around the scalchop. Oshawott swings the scalchop once, letting aura around the scalchop to stretch and harden behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashes the Electroweb with it incredible speed.

"Wow, what was that move?" Keenan asked.

"That was Razor Shell, a move unique to Oshawott and it's evolutionarily line." Kai said, but the continued on in his thoughts. _It must have learnt that move after feeling the determination Keenan is giving off._

After knowing what it was called, an idea suddenly formed in Keenan's mind. "Oshawott, throw that Razor Shell right at Joltik!" He said, thrusting his fist forward.

"Osha!" It complied, throwing the scalchop like a boomerang at Joltik. It tried to avoid it, but when it did, the scalchop came back and landed a clean hit on it.

"Oh no. Joltik!" Kai said, having just realized what had happened.

"Joltik..." Joltik said, muttering enough strength just to say it's name, before falling to the ground, it's eyes now black swirls.

(Music ends here)

"We did it! We one our first battle Oshawott!" Kennan happily said, jumping in the air.

"Osha Osha, Wott!" His Pokemon said, doing the same thing.

"Arf Arf Arf!" Zorua cheered, doing small backflips in celebration. After seeing Keenan's battle, he had some new-found respect for it's trainer, and decided to return to him.

Keenan was spinning Oshawott around in excitement, before he felt added weight on his left shoulder. He looked and saw it was Zorua. "Hey Zorua, your back. We're you watching our battle?" Keenan asked the Pokemon situated on his shoulder.

"Arf!" Zorua replied, jumping off his shoulder to con-graduate Oshawott, who Kennan let go of after seeing Zorua.

"Joltik return." Kai said, returning the Pokemon back to it's Poke Ball. Joltik was converted into red energy before going back. "You did a good job out there. Now take a nice, long rest." He said to the Poke Ball. His eyes were then fixated on the victorious trainer and his Pokemon._  
_

_Was that really the power of a Unova starter, or is that Oshawott just special? And his Zorua looks like it's no longer going to run off after it witness our battle. Something tells me this is only the beginning of many surprises Keenan has in store for me._

After finally getting his first win out of his system, Keenan walked over to Kai and extended his hand. "That was a good battle Kai. I really learned a lot from it." Keenan said honestly.

Kai blinked before he shook his hand. "Heh, thanks. I also learned a bit from that battle, and I can hardly wait for the next time we go at it."

"You bet, but next time let's make it a three on three battle." Keenan said, a fist raised.

"Oshawott" Arf!" His Pokemon said, their way of saying they'll be ready.

"Of course. I'll be expecting that."

The sun was now setting as they reached the path towards Acclumula Town. So your heading towards Acclumla Town, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Keenan said, nodding. "What about you?"

"I think I'll stick around here for a little bit before deciding where I'll head to next. Oh, that reminds me!" Kai said, pulling out a blue and black watch with a grey screen.

"No way! That's a Xtransciever! I've heard those allow you to contact other trainers with one, or even a Battle Club!" Keenan exclaimed, looking at the device with great awe.

"I see you already know a lot about them then." Kai said, sweatdropping at the boy's excitement.

"Of course. I wanted to get one before I left, but unfortunately Professor Juniper said she was out of them and wouldn't get anymore for a few weeks."

"We'll this is your lucky day, because it's yours." Kai said, placing the Xtransciever in Keenan's hand.

"I can really have this?" Kennan asked, surprised.

"Of course. It's a spare I've kept on me incase mind get's lost or damaged." Kai answered, lifting his right sleeve to showoff his own Xtransciever. "But I realized I don't really need it so you can have it as a prize for beating me."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Keenan said, bowing gratefully, his Pokemon doing the same.

"My pleasure, and my number's already in their so we can keep in touch if you ever need any advice." Kai said, before taking off for the woods.

"I'll see you around Kai, and next time I'll be a lot stronger than I am now!" Keenan said, waving his hand to Kai.

"I can't wait to see how much you'll improve." Kai said, giving a backwards wave. _I have a __feeling that Keenan will go all the way in the Unova League. Should we battle again, I think I'll have to use my actual team instead of a Pokemon I just caught today._ With those last thoughts, Kai was gone into the forest.

Keenan looked over the roadway towards Acclumula Town with his Pokemon and gave a determined nod, with his new Xtransciever now strapped to his left arm. "Alright guys. Let's all do our best and in no time, we'll become the best unlike any trainer Unova has ever seen."

"Oshawott!" "Arf!" Oshawott and Zorua said, both now sitting on Keenan's shoulders.

"Then let's take off!" He shouted, running towards his next destination.

**Narrator: Having gain Zorua's respect, Oshawott's battle ****experience, and a new friend in Kai, Keenan's Pokemon journey ****truly begins, with his sights set on winning his first badge. As the journey continues.**

* * *

**So what do you all think of this first chapter. It's my first time actually writing a full Pokemon fic, battles included, so I added the Black and White theme to help ****motivate me on the battles and with the Pokemon speech. Had a bit of a tough time doing Zorua's since it doesn't say it's name and just barks, but I managed to get through it. Remember, I still need a male rival OC, so if you have one then leave it in a review. I may require more OC's in the future, but for now I'll stick with my own.**

**Special thanks to ~Mysterious-Flame, a deviantart user, for his OC Kai.**

**Next Time Chapter 2: The Human Pokedex**

**On his way towards ****Striation City, Keenan meets a girl named Tessa, who claims to have extensive knowledge on every recored Pokemon. With his pride as a trainer on the line, Kennan will have to battle her to prove her wrong when she says his Pokemon are going to lose in his Gym Battle unless he uses her training guide, but will an incident at the Pokemon Center interfere?**

**Trivia****:  
****The Pokedex entries used in this chapter are from the actual series, since I'm too lazy to come up with my own entries.  
Keenan's outfit is a ****reference to Zekrom (my favorite legendary in Unova), Reshiram, and Kyurem.**


End file.
